trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AncientAggression
Enter Name Your name is ELROJO DIABLO. At the age of 9 Solar Sweeps, you are a PRODIGY RUFFIANNIHILATOR. There are very few that can match your sheer brute strength and ferocity, and THOSE IN CHARGE often regard you as something of a wild-card... to be played very carefully. Despite your gruff, angry appearance, you are actually an OK GUY, and you tend to value friendship and the SACRED BONDS OF BROTHERHOOD (moirallegiance), brother! Sometimes... sometimes you just lose your head. Your lusus is a massive beast known only as THE DIABLOS. Despite it's ferocious appearance and enormous size, though, it is PATHETICALLY MEEK. Unlike most troll relationships with their Lusus Naturae, you keep yours as something of a pet and a close friend, being the one who takes care of it instead of the other way around. He is the entire reason that you are STRONG. Your trolltag is "ancientAggression", and YOU'RE ALWAYS PUMPED AND READY TO GO, BROTHER!!! What will you do? Examine Room Your room is littered with indicators of your VARIOUS INTERESTS. Perhaps the most prominent nterest clearly outlined by it's examples would be your PASSION FOR SMASHIN. Your room is littered with piles of furniture you have broken with your BARE HANDS. You love the way solid objects crumble against your knuckles and between your fingers when you crush things. It's one of life's simple pleasures for one of your kind. And, of course, another of your most prominent interests would be YOUR LUSUS ITSELF. Your shelves are stocked with SPECIALIST CARE MATERIALS, such as temeperature regulation guides, feeding formulas, etc... that inform you about every facet and need of a Diablos through every stage of it's life. Your fascination with your lusus's special needs has given you an interest in general ALTERNIAN BESTIOLOGY, which has expanded your research to other beasts as well. You may look like a wild-man, but you do your reading! Of course, this interest in alternian bestiology lends itself to another of your key interests, ALIEN MYTHOLOGY. You are constantly reading up on new information about the legendary creatures said to exist on a mythical paradise planet, and you tend to chat at length about them with your brother-of-brothers, Exeter, since he possesses a vested interest in alien life, as well. Allocate your Strife Specibus A brother as strong as you has no need for a Strife Portfolio, brother! ... but you have one anyway. Unlike most trolls, however, it is not filled with actual weapons. Your portfolio is set aside and filled entirely with VARIOUS KINDS OF FURNITURE. You see, you enjoy smashing things so much, that you sometimes find yourself without things to smash. Therefore you have equipped your portfolio with a wide range of things to summon up. This way, you will never be without something to shatter, splinter, crush, smash, or obliterate. Examine Fetch Modus It's a pretty simple fetch modus set to shuffle so that you never know what kind of thing you'll be smashin' next! Life isn't always like a box of chocolates, but it darn well should be, brother! Do something awesome EVERY. SINGLE. DAY you do something incredible and amazing! It's just business as usual for one of your dramatic power! You can't remember the last time you DIDN'T do something awesome! PROBABLY WHEN YOU WERE SICK, but you can't remember ever getting sick... so no dice! Do something incredibly ridiculous Hmm... that might change things up and make it interesting wouldn't it!? Something like this ought to be planned thoroughly. You'll mark it on your calendar so you won't forget. ... There! Exactly 25 days from now you're going to do something RIDICULOUS. You don't know what it is just yet, but that's why you gave yourself 25 days to plan it, brother! In the past... Still barely 3 sweeps old yourself, you are a TIMID, EASILY FRIGHTENED TROLL, constantly surrounded by large, fearsome creatures. Completely by accident you befriend a massive, terrifying lusus who turns out to be an even bigger wimp. Sympathetic, you and the creature form a tight bond and are inseperable. Despite it's ferocious appearance, though, it's IRONICALLY MEEK NATURE leaves it cowering in the face of even smaller Lusus Naturae. This leaves you no choice but to grow stronger and harder in order to protect both him and yourself from powerful threats. It was entirely because of your lusus that you became STRONG, and you will never forget that! In the future... Your services would be called upon by a [[glitchedArchangelist|'MYSTERIOUS FRIEND']] to play a strange game. Normally you do not take any interest in video-games of any sort, but you have been promised incredible challenges and you never pass up a challenge, including any that might be incredible! As a result, you meet your bestest-bro, Exeter Oburos, another prodigy like yourself. And despite his high position on the blood-charts, you find he is incredibly easy to get along with. You like to chalk it up to your OVERWHELMING POWERS OF BROTHERLINESS, brother! Pester your BROTHER, brother! Category:Red Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Oburos